


Dream Diary of Me

by swanforest



Category: Dream Journals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanforest/pseuds/swanforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dreams in story format. Dreams are a wonder of science and imagination that have yet to be solved today. There are happy dreams, confusing ones, nightmares, and even lucid dreams where you can control the dream or simply realize you are dreaming.<br/>I love to hear people's dreams and think about my own. Decided to share some of mine if there are any others out there like me! This will be an ongoing series that I will update as I go along. I may sometimes talk about the weird science of dreams and speculate, or have footnotes of thoughts along the way. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Diary of Me

Hello! I'm DreamOfMoonlight, but you can call me whatever you please. 

This is going to be a rather personal series, not a fanfic at all, except for the strange parts where I write stories unconsciously in my mind. More on that later, though. I promise. 

Theories, ah theories. All that make up dreams. Speculation as a bridge to the island of truth. Scientific research of the inner mind, both conscious and subconscious. Dreams reveal so much, or at least we think they do. People try to find hidden meaning in the ache of confusion, they look for the whereabouts of messages in the horror of a nightmare. 

 

So, in this weird array of mixed truth and science, we have some basic facts we know to be true:

  * Dreams have to do with our thoughts. We often dream of things we are thinking of. 
  * It is possible to realize you are dreaming
  * It is possible to consciously or unconsciously control dreams 
  * Those who are blind do dream (but the dream is as they see in real life)
  * You brain cannot make up new faces, so all the people you dream about but do not know: their faces exist
  * Being deprived of the ability to dream causes disadvantages in memory and day-to-day activities



Here are the things we are unsure about:

  * If dreams can really predict the future, or if they are simply a matter of coincidence created by your mind
  * Why we have dreams (this has been widely speculated, some believe it may be because your brain is trying to sort things from the day)
  * Why some people dream in black and white, even if they are not colorblind
  * Lots more than we are sure about



Well, that's it for now! Here, we'll step out of the safe blanket of knowledge and enter the unknown realm of my mind!

I'll narrate my dreams through story-plot fun, and add footnotes from time to time.

Stick around for more dream excitement! 


End file.
